


Hot and Bothered

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Fade to Black, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: Thor grinned and took a swig from his tankard, setting it down with a hearty smack on the table.  “Yes.  It’s a bit more than crude synonyms that I would recite to make your toes curl, Steven.  But I must admit that even some of those can sound like sweet endearments when whispered into my lover’s ear while we are warming my bed.”Thor dirty talks.  Steve likes it.  A lot.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 149





	Hot and Bothered

“Captain Rogers, Friend Anthony boasted that you and your shieldmates were victorious on the screen of illusions this evening. With the chariot of Mario, yes?” 

Steve bit back a grin and took a sip of his Asgardian mead to hide it, glad Tony had already left for the evening or he would’ve had a field day with this one. Steve could never quite tell if Thor was pulling one over on them, or if he really was just that inept at Earth culture. But Thor had that confused puppy-dog smile on his face so often that it’d actually grown to be an endearing part of his persona, and Steve knew the man couldn’t be as dense as he played at times. 

“The TV, you mean? Mariokart?”

“Yes, that is the one! Your Midgardian colloquialisms confound me, truly. Perhaps you could find time to tutor me on the subject.” Thor took a deep drink and smiled easily, the freedom from responsibility loosening his shoulders on this rare night of quiet.

“In Mariokart or in vocabulary?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to gauge how serious Thor was being.

“Perhaps both. We are free for the evening and I would enjoy your company and knowledge, unless you have objections.” Thor leaned further onto his elbows on the table, eyes alight and tipping his whole presence just slightly into Steve’s personal space. Enough to make Steve swallow, and for a blush to creep up his neck, unbidden.

Steve was a grown man and quite comfortable with his sexuality, but Thor, god of thunder, had a knack for making him feel like an awkward teenager again. Steve’s eyes slid down slightly to notice the bit of froth that clung to Thor’s mustache that he was currently licking, the man having taken to growing his facial hair out in a more natural look that Steve had definitely noticed. Steve leaned backwards, running a hand through his hair and smiling a little bit, gaining back some confidence after a moment.

“I’m not the one to be asking about this, believe me. I once thought that fondue was a euphemism for… you know... but there are actual words that people say nowadays that are much more, well... explicit.” Steve felt his cheeks grow pink again, a type of pavlovian response he’d picked up from being a (mostly) polite and tiny kid in Brooklyn who always listened to his mother, and who’d get his mouth washed out with soap if he said anything even remotely crude. He reached a hand up to unbutton his top button, suddenly feeling like a bit of a prude. That was, in fact, how he often felt about how he ranked with the rest of the team, though he knew their teasing was mostly good-natured. 

“Friend Steven,” Steve heard Thor’s rumbling voice say, drawing his eyes back upwards. Steve blinked at Thor's preternatural beauty gazing at him. Tony’s lighting scheme in the apartment was amazing, the backdrop of New York behind them through floor to ceiling windows surreal, and Thor’s smile warm and inviting.

“Just Steve,” Steve said for the millionth time, though he didn’t really mind. He smiled at Thor, the Asgardian mead hitting him just a touch, just enough to make him a little sleepy and happy.

“Steven,” Thor repeated, eyes bright. He leaned closer again, and Steve became aware that they were actually the only two left at the high table in the common room now, the rest crawled up to bed or off to somewhere more unsavory to forget the day’s deeds. “I have spent much time on Midgard, as you know. Although your phrases are foreign, they are not difficult to master. Particularly those of a more lascivious nature.”

Steve smiled at Thor’s easy confidence, the man’s demeanor free of conceit. “Oh yeah?” Steve said, finding himself flirting easily. “I thought you were _confounded_ and needed my assistance.”

Thor’s eyes crinkled with mirth. “Perhaps I was underplaying my skill in an effort to get you to instruct me more closely.” Thor grinned a little more mischievously and licked his lips. “But I believe I could make you… quite hot and bothered, quite easily.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve repeated, this time with a bit of a surprised laugh ratcheting up his voice a few levels. Steve suddenly wasn’t sure if this was all a game or something a bit more, but he could feel his interest, well… rising. 

Thor grinned and took a swig from his tankard, setting it down with a hearty smack on the table. “Yes. It’s a bit more than crude synonyms that I would recite to make your toes curl, Steven. But I must admit that even some of those can sound like sweet endearments when whispered into my lover’s ear while we are warming my bed.”

It was perhaps the least explicit dirty talk Steve had ever heard, but it nonetheless flashed over his skin and straight to his cock. He could feel his blush deepening as he tried valiantly to keep his face blank so as not to let Thor know how affected he was.

“You’ve some experience with this then?” Steve managed to get out, gripping onto his mug with two hands and watching the condensation sweat down the side so he wouldn’t have to look at Thor’s piercing gaze. He looked up through his lashes though, and immediately breathed in at the look of heat there.

“Some,” Thor said lightly, this time stroking his chin before taking another drink. “Am I doing well?”

Steve swallowed again. “...Yes.”

“What do you like to hear when in the throes of passion, Captain? Do you have any words to share with me?”

Steve bit back a laugh, knowing he was never much of a talker, though the mead and discussing his sex life so candidly with Thor was making his tongue loosen somewhat. “I’m more of the strong, silent type. My partners, too.”

“And yet you are here with me, flushed and eager and with so little so far.” 

When Steve said nothing and turned a deeper shade of red, Thor creased his brow, thoughtful. “May I continue on? I will stop if you wish,” he said sincerely.

Steve cleared his throat and pulled at his collar, liking this a lot more than he had ever thought he would. “No, it’s. Go on, Thor.” He smiled shyly. “It’s… I like it.”

Thor smiled back, beaming, like the sun just bursting from behind the clouds. “What do you like, Steven? I’m curious to know. Perhaps I’d start with how beautiful you are. Your lovely lips, your eyes as blue as the Tanais, the careful frown when you reveal the depth of your care for your teammates.” 

Thor reached out tentatively, touching Steve’s wrist with his fingers, the touch electric, and Steve’s fingers curved around Thor’s wrist in response.

“And when I divest you of your clothing, piece by piece, tracing muscle and sinew and watching you tremble with want as I just barely brush against your golden skin.” Here he traced up the tender skin of Steve’s wrist, turning his hand so he brushed the backs of his fingers against Steve’s bicep.

“How pretty you would look when I take your cockhead in my mouth, swallow you down whole until you’re shouting with the pleasure of it, my fingers inside of you, readying you to be penetrated.” Steve watched Thor inch closer, his hand running along Steve’s neck and then curving over his throat while Steve closed his eyes at the sensations coursing through his veins and across his over-heated skin.

“Would you like that, Steven? Would you like me to gather you close, mouth along your neck as I push inside you, thighs held wide as I slide in so deep? I bet you’d make the most glorious noises as I enter you. So lovely and sweet and so tightly wound. Taking my large cock so nicely with your eyes closed so tight.” Thor’s hand slid up Steve’s throat, over his chin, his thumb running along the plush lips and then pushing inward to gently scrape along Steve’s bottom teeth.

“And after I come deep inside of you I would pull out slowly, swallow your aching cock down again, my fingers pressed back at your leaking hole, sliding all of my come back in and plugging you with it. Until you came on my fingers and across my tongue, milking you dry until you beg for me to stop.” Steve’s tongue flicked out against Thor’s fingers, his cock ridiculously hard in his pants, hardly believing how turned on he was by Thor’s light touch but mostly his words, his deep and rumbling voice, the vivid image he was painting.

“And I would keep you in my bed, warming it with you each night, my eager little nymph, always so eager for my cock, to keep me warm, to come for me. Would you do that for me, Steven? Would you like it?”

Steve’s eyes were squeezed tight, his body alight, feeling like he would come right then though Thor was barely touching him. “Y-yes…” he choked out. “Yes, please.”

Thor smiled and leaned in closer, brushing his lips so sweetly against Steve’s and making him sigh out on a shuddered breath against him. “May I have your permission, Steven? To take you to bed?”

Steve’s eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to focus on Thor’s easy smile, amazed at his beauty, at the warmth pooling in his own belly. “Yeah, yes. Now. Now's good." 

Thor's smile widened, grasping Steve’s hand and pulling them both up to press their bodies deliciously together. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
